Battle of the idiots
by krisiten
Summary: After a night of partying, Sam accidentally sleeps with Gibby. Freddie likes Sam, Gibby likes Sam, and Sam is just...confused. Who will she choose? WILL she choose? Seddie/Sibby


Sam sheilded her eyes from the bright sunlight. Last night was just a giant puzzle peice to her. She remembers driving to Wendy's party with Carly, meeting up with Gibby, then going home with him. She also remembers a talking dog, but that was probably just the alcohol talking. How the hell did she get here, anyway? She wasn't aware that Gibby could drive. She sat up in what she thought was her bed.

"What the..." Sam said, looking around the room. She looked around and her eyes were met with a sea of posters of old disney singers and football players. What a random combination. This obviously wasn't her room.

"Oh, you're awake" A dreamy voice called from behid. She turned around and saw Gibby laying bare chested beside her.

"HOLY SHI-" Sam yelled, flipping off the bed. She looked down and her stomach dropped to her feet. She wasn't wearing any clothes. She grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around her and stood up. "What the hell happened last night?" Sam asked.

"Uh, well. We came to my house last night and kind of...did it." Gibby said.

"You're lying. Shut up, stop lying" Sam mumbled in disbelief.

"I'm not! How can you not remember? You made me pretend I was a talking dog and then we started making out and..."

_Damnit. He's not lying._ Sam thought, remembering her small recollection of a talking dog.

"Please tell me you used protection," Sam asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"Uh..." Gibby peeked under his blanket, "Yeah" He said proudly. Sam grimaced and took a step back.

"Good, because if you didn't, I would rid the world of Gibby babies for good," Sam smirked. Gibby looked down in embarassment, and Sam took this as a good time to try and get out of here.

"Well, I think I've over-stayed my welcome..." Sam trailed off, starting to look for her clothes. She found her shirt and shorts over by the bed, her underpants under the bed, and her bra behind his TV. She decided to just not ask about that one. She excused herself to the bathroom and changed back into her clothes. When she got out, Gibby was standing there in tighty whiteys. Well, its better than nothing.

"Bye Gibby.." Sam said awkwardly.

"Wait-" Gibby said, pulling her back. "Does this mean we're an item, now?"

"Hell no! As far as the rest of the world knows, this never happened. I didn't even see you at the party last night, we both didn't get stoned out of our minds, and we didn't have drunk sex, got it? As far as every is concerned, we're both still a bunch of virgins. Got it?" Sam yelled.

"Well about that..." Gibby trailed off with a sly smirk.

"I really didn't need to know that" Sam grimaced, heading for the door.

"Bye, Sam. I know you don't like me or anything, but I'm really glad it was you I decided to take home last night" He said with a sad sigh. Sam gave a sad smile and a small pat on the back.

"I'll see you at school, Gib" She winked.

* * *

Sam walked the streets of seattle alone. She wasn't gonna go home at this hour. It was already 2:00 pm. Her mom would have eaten all of the food stash by now. She decided to woman-up and go talk to Carly. Sure, she'll probably have a cow, but she is her best friend, after all. Sam walked up to her door and hesitated to knock. She didn't have any weapons on her today, so she didn't have anything to pick the lock with. _Maybe I can wait just a little longer before I tell Carly..._ Sam thought. Sam shrugged her shoulders and turned around to apartment 8-D, knocking with ease.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie said with a playful smirk.

"Uh...I don't really know how to go about saying this, so I'm just gonna come out with it. I slept with Gibby." Sam said, closing her eyes in embarassment.

"Please tell me you meant that you had a nice friendly nap with him during Ms. Briggs's class..." Freddie trailed off in horror and disbelief.

"Nope..." Sam said quietly. Freddie pulled Sam into his house and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell?" Freddie rarely curses- only when he's caught of guard and/or pissed off. Sam honestly couldn't tell which of the two he was.

"Gibby and I got drunk at Wendy's party and we went to his place and we did it," Sam said uncomfortably.

"Did you use protection?" Freddie asked. Of course that would be his first reaction.

"Yes. I would have stabbed him if he didn't" Sam said.

"So what are you gonna do? Are you two dating now?" Freddie asked. His gut tightened up in knots as he asked that question. He inwardly prayed for her answer to be what he wanted it to be.

"Nope. I mean, I know he likes me and all, but it was just too much. We got drunk and had sex, thats not what couples do, you know?" Sam explained. Freddie felt his gut relax slightly.

"So, you're not gonna date...ever?" Freddie asked cautiously. Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" She teased. "Jealous?"

"Psh, no. Who would be jealous of a drunk night with you?" Freddie chuckled nervously.

"Hey! Gibby said it was really fun..." She trailed off, pathetically.

"Uh..." Freddie trailed off, slightly creeped out. "So anyway, did you tell Carly yet?"

"Nope. I just thought I needed some time to let if all sink in before she attacks me for details and whanot" Sam said with a monotone chuckle. Freddie laughed, knowing how easy it is for Carly to get whipped up into a frenzy. "Well, I guess I better get going. Here's hoping Carly doesn't kill me"

"Yeah, Carly can be a bit...motherly at times," Freddie laughed.

"Nice talking to you, sir" Sam winked as she reached for the door, softly closing it.

"I'm gonna kill Gibby..." Freddie mumbled.

**

* * *

**

So yeah, thats it for now. I'll update whether you all are digging the idea or not. If you must know, I'm a seddie and a sibby shipper, so this twitsted plot line really excites me. Let me know if you on board...or not. Its cool, I don't bite. I promise.

**Review and...I'll give you a free talking oreo (: **


End file.
